A Mother's Joy
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: Alisa was just hanging out with her friends for lunch until she had to throw it all up. Not knowing the cause of her random sickness, she goes to the doctor to find out what's wrong with her. What will the doctor say? And why is she in denial? And what's with her buying pregnancy tests from the drug store?


She was sleeping peacefully. However, she needed to wake up because she needed to go to the bathroom. She tried to get up, but felt a slight pressure on her stomach. She was looking at a handsome man laying his head on her stomach. It wasn't easy trying to carry his child for nine months, but she was happy with it either way. She just couldn't believe that she did get pregnant with his child. What really appalled her was when she thought he was going to leave her and give up on the baby.

* * *

" _Ugh. This is the third time today that I had to spew up something!" Said a woman wiping the excess vomit from her mouth. She was tired of throwing up perfectly good food that needed to be digested. She was just coming back from the restroom and went back to the table with her friends. They were all eating lunch at Red Lobster before they could go back to work. The woman sat down at the table across from her two friends._

" _I don't know what's going on with you girl. This is the second time this week that you've just spewed up your lunch." Said a woman with auburn hair._

" _Are you sure you're okay?" Asked a woman with pigtails. The woman sat down in her chair and took a sip of her water._

" _Yeah…..I mean, I just recovered from having a stomach virus from last week. You know how I am when I'm sick." Said the woman. This statement is in fact true. Whenever she was sick, it seems that her body would take a toll of trying to recover. The last time she got sick, she ended up having the flu for three whole weeks and stayed in the hospital because of it._

" _I did forget about that. Alisa, we're just worried okay? We can't help but ask you about it." Alisa smiled._

" _It's alright guys. And Miharu, how's your promotion coming along?" The auburn haired woman shrugged her shoulders._

" _Meh. I thought it would be something new and fun, but it's all just people dumping their problems and loads of work on you. I can't really boss people around until I can get the hang of this job really." She sighed._

" _I think it'll get better in due time. You just have to wait." Said the woman in pigtails. Miharu smirked._

" _You're telling me to wait? What about when you needed to wait until Jin could-" The woman covered Miharu's mouth._

" _I told you to never speak of that!" Alisa laughed at her blushing friend._

" _Miharu, stop teasing Xiao. You know how she is when we mention Jin…." Both women began to laugh until Alisa felt something in her stomach swirl. She covered her mouth and speed walked back to the bathroom and emptied her lunch again. She felt weak in her knees and decided to just leave work for the rest of the day. She came out and she took another sip of her water. Both of her friends looked worried for her._

" _Guys, I think I'll just head home for the rest of the day. Apparently my stomach refuses to keep anything down." Both women nodded in understanding. They finished their last bites and escorted Alisa out of the restaurant. All three women reached Alisa's white BMW._

" _Are you sure you can get to the house okay?" Xiaoyu asked with a worried look on her face. Alisa nodded weakly._

" _Yeah. I'm pretty sure I can get there safely." Her friends were still not convinced._

" _How about you go to the doctor when you leave? Maybe he can give you something to help with your virus." Miharu suggested. Alisa thought about it._

" _Okay. I'll call him up and see if he can get me in." The women waved goodbye to each other and got in their respective cars and drove off. Alisa was driving down the highway and pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed the number so that she wouldn't keep her eyes off of the road too long. The phone rings three times until it's interrupted by a different voice._

"Hello? This is Dr. Rai speaking." _Said a male voice._

" _Hi Dr. Rai. This is Alisa. Can you see if you could get me an appointment with you in the next forty-five minutes?" There was a sound of paper ruffling and keyboard typing on the other end._

"Yes, I can do that. I'll be letting the front desk know that you're on your way. See you until then." _Alisa smiled._

" _See you then!" After the woman made the call to her doctor, she quickly called her director. The dial was ringing for a few seconds until it was interrupted by a female voice._

"Hello? Welcome to Colorful Touch Designs and Furnishings! This is Shahra speaking."

" _Boss, I'm taking the rest of the day off." Alisa felt her boss' frown through the phone._

"Why's that?"

 _"I've been having a serious stomach virus from last week and it's been taking a toll on my body. I'm going to the doctor's office now and see if I can get something prescribed to me. I'm tired of not keeping my lunch down."_

"Alright. Get some rest too. I remember how you weren't feeling so good but came to work anyway. I'm still amused at how you threw that table at Rayshunda last week!" _Alisa's boss chuckled. Alisa couldn't help but blush about the incident. All she was doing was getting some coffee and two donuts because she skipped out of breakfast because of her stomach and her co-worker came in for some coffee too. However, Alisa's co-worker always kept trying to pick on her for no reason and she went to a table in the lounge and tried to eat her breakfast. Rayshunda kept picking on Alisa, drawing a crowd around them. Alisa finally snapped when Rayshunda said that she looked like a "pregnant rat". The rarely-tempered woman didn't say anything at first, but she threw the table at her co-worker and sent her flying. Needless to say, Alisa's horrible co-worker stayed away from her._

 _"Yes boss-"_

"I told you to call me Shahra. Now get some rest okay?" _Alisa smiled._

 _"Okay Shahra."_

"That's it! Alright. I gotta go. I have a client on the line right now. See you at work later." _Alisa's boss hung up the phone. The woman shook her head and continued to drive down to the doctor's office._

 ** _Forty-five minutes later…._**

 _"Alisa?" a woman in scrubs came in and called for the pink-haired beauty. Alisa gets up and follows the nurse into a patient room and sits on the chair-like bed. She goes through a small routine checkup and waits for the doctor to come in. She feels her phone vibrate in her purse and takes it out. The ID said: LA. Alisa smiled and opened up the text._

I always hate this, but I'm gonna come in late again. This is the last time though. Starting tomorrow, it's just gonna be me, you, and the beach. I also forgot to mention the room as well. I'll see you when I get home okay? I love you. - Lars _Alisa blushed._

 _Alright. I'm at the doctor's office right now. I already canceled the rest of work so that I can get something that can get my stomach to calm down. I'll be waiting for you at home. I love you too. - Alisa the young woman smiled and puts her phone back into her purse when she heard the door open. A man that looked like he was sixty came in with a white lab coat on and a clipboard in his hand. He had on huge round glasses and had thinning white hair surrounding his head._

 _"Hey there Alisa! What brings you here to my humble abode?" He asked with a smile on his face. Alisa smiled back._

 _"Hey Dr. Rai. I just had a stomach virus last week and now I can't seem to keep anything down. Not even water." Alisa sighed. The doctor started taking down notes._

 _"I see…Have you also been feeling more tired than usual?"_

 _"Yeah. But it's because my immune system is weak and after I get over a sickness, I would still feel tired." The doctor had his hand on his chin and begins to think._

 _"Okay…..Tell me, have you been emotional lately?" Alisa begins to think about it._

 _"Well, I have gotten angry a lot. And I'm not an angry person. And sometimes I think I have a super-powered nose because I could smell my fiancée's dirty laundry or his boots from upstairs." Now the doctor started taking notes at lightning speed. When he got finished, the pencil was smoking._

 _"Alisa, I'm gonna need you to take a few tests." Alisa started to get worried._

 _"Wh-what for?" the doctor held her hand to calm her down._

 _"Relax. Nothing to worry about. I'm going to do some blood tests and some urine tests okay? I need you to stay calm. I'm just making sure nothing's wrong." Alisa calmed down a bit and obliged. She went into the restroom and did her business. After she was done, she gave the sample to the doctor to have it tested and went to take a sample of her blood. He didn't need a lot, but he got enough so that he was able to get the results. After thirty minutes of waiting, the doctor came back with the results in his hand._

 _"Okay. I have some news."Alisa nodded. "Everything is fine. There's nothing to be worried about concerning if you're getting a sickness." Alisa sighed in relief._

 _"Oh thank God. For a second there, you worried the crap outta me."_

 _"But I wasn't finished yet." Alisa held her breath._

 _"I had found some genetic material in your blood and it's running strong too. My dear, if you were my daughter, I would be proud to have another grandchild." Alisa's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible._

 _"That….."_

 _"That?"_

 _"That can't be right! I can't-I'm not pregnant!" Alisa started to cry. This just can't happen. She and Lars are way too busy to even have kids. She wasn't even sure if he wanted any either!_

 _"Do it again. Do the tests again. This is just not right." Alisa had her hands on her head in panic. Doctor Rai tried to calm the girl down._

 _"Alright, alright. I'll do it two more times, but if they're accurate like they should be, then you are pregnant." The doctor went back into his office and brought out fresh materials to retry the tests. Alias did the same procedure and sat down in the chair. She waited for almost an hour and a half so the tests can be scanned. She looked up when she saw her doctor coming back with the other results in his hands._

 _"Well? H-how are they?" she asked. Her palms were hot and sweaty from anxiety. The man gave her a sympathetic look._

 _"Alisa….." The poor girl silently shed her tears. She just couldn't be pregnant with Lars' child. There was so much to do and almost little time to be used. She couldn't just have his child. The doctor came over and embraced her in a fatherly hug. He remembers how his eldest daughter freaked out when she found out she was pregnant. She was so distraught and thought that she was going to be denounced from the family. Alisa dries her face with a hankie that Rai gives her. She breathes in deeply and tries to control her emotions._

 _"How long….?"_

 _"Two months." Alisa dropped her head into her hands. The doctor truly felt sorry for his patient. He thought of her as a daughter that he never had. He tilted her head up and spoke to her in a soft voice._

 _"It'll be alright. Just tell him the truth and wait for him, okay?" the pink-haired woman nodded in agreement._

 _"Now go home and get some rest. Let me know what happened later." Dr. Rai gave Alisa a final hug and walked out of the office, giving her some space. The young woman stood up and walked out with her head down. She went into her car and drives off._

There is just no way that I'm pregnant. Maybe those tests were wrong. _The poor girl was still in denial. She thought of an idea and quickly went to a local pharmacy and asked for a few over the counter pregnancy tests. She thanks the clerk and quickly goes home. She rushes out of the car and darts toward the bathroom in the bedroom. She locks the door and starts to do the tests. Blood was pumping in her ears as she began one of the tests._

 _Alisa was in tears when the first one came out positive. She quickly did the second test and the results were the same. The girl was beginning to panic as the third, fourth, and fifth tests all read positive. She slides down on the wall and puts her head in her hands. There were a million thoughts running through her head. She didn't know how Lars will respond or act to the news. The house was silent for a few minutes until the door bursts open, scaring her out of her skin. Alisa was face-to-face with her lover, Lars Alexandersson. When he called her name, she backed up against the wall. She was afraid at how he would react._

 _"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" The dams broke as Alisa embraced Lars and began to cry her eyes out. She felt Lars bring them down to the floor and she cried into his shirt for a few minutes. When the snot was dripping out of her nose, Lars reached over and grabbed her some toilet paper for her to blow. She got finished and threw the tissue in the trash can._

 _"Alisa? Can you please tell me what's wrong! If it's something I did, I'll try to fix it! Please just tell me what happened!" Alisa bit her lip. She took a deep breath and retold the story. Lars sighed in relief._

 _"Oh thank God!"_

 _"But, he told me that I should be excited to find something in my blood." She saw how the soldier's attitude went from relieved to being pissed off. She almost started to cry again, but held back._

 _"I asked him to do three more tests. He-he-he said that the results he found were positive." Lars' was in shock._

 _"Positive? What did he find?" Alisa started to fight with herself. Should she tell him? How would he react? Would he reject her? Would he leave her? Would he….._ hate _her? She looked to the trash can where the used tests were._

 _"I couldn't believe it myself. I tested myself five times, and the results are still the same."_

 _"What is it?! Alisa what is it?!" the young woman thought about it. She was carrying his child. His child. The thought of a younger version of her lover brought a small smile to her face as she puts her hands over her stomach. She heard Lars gasp._

 _"You're…..you're…..you're….."_

 _"I'm….pregnant." After a few seconds, she heard silence. Alisa looked up and saw how Lars' face was in total shock. He was sitting against the wall with his hands on his head. She really started to panic._

 _"Lars? Are you okay?!" Her cry fell on his deaf ears. The young woman began to assume that he didn't want her anymore. She saw him cover his face with his hand and removed it. When she saw his face, she gasped. His eyes were red and his lips were quivering until they begin to form a bright smile. She felt his arms encircle her with his strength._

 _"I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father. I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" She felt his grip get tighter and his voice getting louder with excitement. Alisa started to cry tears of joy and relief as she and her lover begin to laugh and cry together._

* * *

Alisa really needed to pee, but the pressure on her stomach made it impossible for her. When she moved, she felt the pressure immediately move off of her. She faked sleeping for another minute and felt Lars put his head back onto her swelling stomach. It was surprising that it's already been seven months and the baby was almost here. She felt him rub her stomach.

"Hey…..this is your daddy. I can't wait to see you. I'm gonna hold you in my arms and just stare at you all the time. I might even hold you more than your mother. Heh…." Alisa tried not to grin.

 _Like he's gonna hold them more than me._ Alisa thought.

"Even though I have yet to see you, I already love you." Alisa's eyes began to fill with tears of joy. "You'll be my pride and joy. And I won't let the world fear you. I'll protect you and your mother. Just wait and see, okay?" she felt Lars kiss the bump and almost gasped when she felt the baby kick against his lips. She saw him smile and she did too. The most wonderful thing about being a mother, was that the father was far more excited to see their little bundle of joy almost more than she was.

* * *

 **Hey Angels! Like I said at 4 in the morning, I'm gonna bring over the other stories from Deviantart over to this site for you guys to read them. This story is actually a complement of my first story, "A Father's Love". This one is telling Alisa's side of the story. "A Father's Love" is actually a story that I dedicated to fathers (and mothers who have to do both roles) on Father's Day a few years back. I hope you enjoy this story! And for those that are confused, please read "A Father's Love" first in order to understand this story. I hope you guys like it! Stay warm and happy reading everyone! :)**


End file.
